That Winter Day When I First Met You
by DaTenshiYukixx
Summary: (Misaki x Usagi) Misaki was living a normal life until one day, he was kidnapped by some unknown people. When he wakes up, his surroundings are unfamiliar... But could it be that he has met the kidnapper before, though he doesn't remember? Rated M for yaoi and language *BEWARE : Lots of BL!* (In this fanfic, Misaki was still living with this brother, not Usagi-san) WARNING : RAPE
1. Chapter 1

_****_Hi guys~! ^^ My first yaoi fanfic! (Misaki x Usagi pairing) As stated in the summary, there's lots of BL and it's rated M. Don't read if you hate yaoi! ;p Enjoy~ *Please review and tell me how to improve?*

_**Chapter 1**_

'Urghh…' The boy lying on the bed groaned as he got up.

'Where am I?' he mumbled to himself. His vision was still a bit blurry, a side effect from the drugs given to him. He lifted his hand, or at least tried to, to rub his eye but found that they were bound to the bed.

'Wha-?!' he exclaimed in shock. And then he realized that his legs were bound too and he was… naked.

He thought he must be hallucinating so he bit down hard on his lip to wake himself up. But, everything remained the same, except that his lip was bleeding. Suddenly the door banged open and Misaki nearly jumped in surprise. He looked up to see a grey-haired man walking towards him, a lit cigarette in his mouth. When he reached the bed the boy was sitting on, he sat down and took the cigarette out of his mouth.

'So you're finally awake, Misaki. They might have accidently given you too many sleeping pills I guess…' The grey-haired man spoke first. Seeing Misaki's just sitting there and staring at him made him have the urge to kiss the boy, and he did exactly that.

*Misaki's P.O.V.*

Who is this man? And why is he kissing me? His kiss tastes like cigarettes and... wait… I'm not supposed to be thinking about this kind of thing now! What the hell does he think he's doing?! Even with my hands bound, I managed to push him away and glared at him.

'What do you think you are doing?! And who the hell are you?!' I demanded.

But his face didn't change at all. Or rather, he seems amused somehow.

'Kissing you, of course. Don't tell me, that was your first kiss?' he said calmly, ignoring the other question.

'Wha-?! O-of course not!'

*Normal P.O.V.*

The younger male couldn't do anything else but lie to save his pride. It's true, he had never kissed anyone else on the lips in his life before, so it really was actually his first kiss. Not that he was going to admit it though. The older man smirked at Misaki's reaction, knowing that he was obviously lying.

'Oh, really? What about down here?' he said and used his left hand to touch Misaki's crotch.

Misaki cringed at his touch but couldn't do anything to stop him. He pushed Misaki down and started kissing his neck, leaving many bite marks and hickies. His left hand found Misaki's nipples and fiddled with them, making them hard. Misaki's moans could be heard loud and clear in the large room, even though he tried really hard to hold them back. The older man couldn't stand it anymore as Misaki's moans sounded just too sexy to him, so he decided to prepare Misaki. Misaki's green eyes widened in surprise as he felt a finger enter him.

'P-please… St-stop… this… ahh…' Misaki groaned as he came straight away, releasing all his semen onto the grey-haired man's hand. He blushed and squeezed his eyes shut, embarrassed that he came so fast.

'Heh… Are you sure? It doesn't seem like you want me to stop though, the way you are sucking my finger in so greedily. You should really listen to your body, you know…' he replied and added another finger.

His lips found Misaki's and he inserted his tongue into Misaki's mouth. Deciding that the boy was ready, he unzipped his pants to let out his hard cock, positioned himself at Misaki's entrance and thrusts in.

'Misaki…'he said softly while hugging the trembling boy underneath him.

Tears came to Misaki's eyes as he felt the older man's cock enter him. He paused for a while to let Misaki get used to it before continuing. He thrusts in and out of Misaki, groaning at the sensation of Misaki's tight virgin hole. Misaki climaxed first, then followed by the older man when he felt Misaki's already tight hole squeeze him even more. He released all of his cum inside Misaki and then takes out his cock. Both of them lie on the bed next to each other, panting from the sex they just had.

Just before Misaki passed out, he heard the other man say, 'Since you asked, I guess I'll tell you my name. Just remember, that the great Usami Akihiko was the one who took your virginity, kid.'

When Misaki passed out, the older man, Usami Akihiko, moved the boy's head so it was resting on his lap and covered his body with the blanket so he won't catch a cold. He lit his cigarette and blew out a puff of smoke. Seeing Misaki's peaceful sleeping face, he sighed in content and said, 'Finally, you are mine now. You don't know how long I've been waiting for this day, Misaki.'

So, how was it? Will try to update when I'm free~ Please review~!

~Yuki~


	2. Chapter 2

_****_Hey guys~! Finally completed Chapter 2! v(n.n) I was quite busy with school and other stuff, so I didn't really have the time to update ^^"' Well anyways, please enjoy ad review!**  
**

Disclaimer : I don't own Junjou Romantica or any of the characters (wish I did though). Only the story below is mine.

~Yuki

_**Chapter 2**_

Sunlight shone in through the window and its rays landed on the naked sleeping boy. Misaki opened his eyes slowly, and found himself alone on the bed. He got up slowly, wincing at his aching back.

*Misaki's P.O.V.*

_Was yesterday just a dream? No, it can't be. If it was, then why is my back throbbing with pain? Arghh… this pain is killing me… Where am I?_

I look around and spot a teddy bear on the floor next to a toy… train? There's also a desk with stacks of papers and a computer on it. Nothing out of the ordinary… Suddenly I heard a sound of faint crashing outside the room. Being curious, I got up slowly and walked to the door. I opened the door just a bit and peeked out.

_Woah… This place is just so huge… But… what the hell am I doing here?_

*Normal P.O.V.*

Misaki looked around to find where the noise was coming from. Hearing it again coming from downstairs (*those of you who don't what Usagi-san's house looks like, please watch the anime*), he walked down the stairs slowly and gasped out loud at the sight before him. The place was a mess! Clothes were thrown all over the sofa, teddy bears were all over the floor and worse of all, there seemed to have been a tsunami occurring in the kitchen. Pots, plates and silverware were scattered over the countertop and a horrid smell could be detected by Misaki. To make things worse, the thick black smoke faded away to show a grey-haired man holding a pan in his hand. And in the pan, there was some sort of undistinguishable burnt object.

Usami Akihiko coughed and said calmly to himself, 'Ahh… I failed again…'

Right after saying that, he looked up and caught sight of Misaki, staring at him with his mouth wide open.

'Oh, so you're awake, Misaki?' he said and looked around. 'Sorry, it's a little messy here. You should really close your mouth, you know. You'll start attracting flies.'

*Misaki's P.O.V.*

_A little messy?! You call this dump 'a little messy'?! You gotta be kidding me! And whose fault is it for making my mouth open like this, hah?! Bastard. And why the hell are you acting like nothing happened, like this is something that happens everyday?_

I could see him eyeing me, and that's when I realized that I was completely naked. Blushing, I tried to cover up my crotch. He walked towards me, his eyes always on me like a predator eyeing his prey. I backed away, but the wall behind me prevented me from going any further.

_Shit._

He slammed his hands on the wall on both sides of my head and said, 'Misaki, are you purposely trying to seduce me? I really want to bring you to bed right now, you know.'

He then kissed me, using one of his hands to pin my hands above my head so that I could not struggle. I could feel something hard grinding against my crotch. I felt him slip his tongue into my mouth, exploring everywhere. Finally, his lips parted from mine, stopping for a quick breath of air.

*Normal P.O.V.*

'W-wh-what do you think y-you are doing?! Can you please stop joking around like this! Why am I here and why are you doing this to me? Where is this place? Why am I naked? I demand for an answer, Usami Akihiko-san!' the chocolate-haired boy shouted at the older man.

'Heh, so you actually remember my name.' Usagi-san smirked as he said that.

Misaki was really getting frustrated at not getting his questions answered. Usagi-san sensed his frustration and sighed. He dragged Misaki to the couch and made him sit down. Then, he went to get some clothes for Misaki. He came back, holding a sweater and a pair of shorts in his hands.

'Those are mine, so it might be a bit too big for you.' Usagi-san said as he handed the clothes to Misaki.

'W-well, thanks…' he mumbled and put them on.

Usagi-san sat down opposite him and crossed his leg. He lit a cigarette, then put it in his mouth.

'Hmm… where do I start?' he asked Misaki.

'Tell me why I'm here.'

'I kidnapped you.' came Usagi-san's reply.

'Why?!' questioned Misaki.

'Because I wanted to, isn't that obvious?'

Hearing that made Misaki blow his top and he finally snapped, 'Look, I don't know who you actually are, why was I kidnapped and RAPED, why am I even here, but there's just no way I'm gonna keep quiet and stay here. You got that, bastard?!'

Usagi-san was quiet for a while, quite shocked at Misaki's outburst. Then his usual smirk took over his surprised look.

'Well, we'll see about that… It seems that I have not disciplined you enough, Misaki.' he said and stood up.

After leaving his cigarette in the panda ashtray, he carried Misaki up the stairs, to his bedroom. He threw Misaki onto the messy bed, and got on top of him. His hand snuck under Misaki's or rather, his own, sweater and his fingers began to fiddle with Misaki's right nipple. Usagi-san chuckled as he felt it harden beneath his touch. He then kissed Misaki, shoving his tongue into Misaki's mouth.

'Mhmm…'

Misaki's moans were muffled by the kiss. He struggled but it was no use. Usagi-san's kiss left him completely weak. After what seemed like a long time to Misaki, their lips parted, leaving only a strand of saliva connecting them. Misaki's face was tomato-red, making the older man turned on more.

He reached out to his bedside drawer and opened the top one. He took out a long rope, binding Misaki's hands above him to the bed. Now, he is able to use both hands to pleasure Misaki.

He pushed up the sweater Misaki was wearing and began to lick his right nipple. Using his left hand, he tweaked Misaki's other nipple, earning a delicious moan from the boy.

Making his way down slowly, he pulled down Misaki's shorts. The cold air hit Misaki's quivering cock, making it even harder than it already was. Taking the head into his mouth, Usagi-san slowly licked his way down until the hilt. He began bobbing his head up and down, making sure to give full attention to his whole manhood.

'Nghh… P-please st-'

Misaki's eyes widened and he gave a half-choked cry as he reached his peak. He released all his cum into the older man's mouth. The said man eagerly swallowed everything.

Removing his mouth from Misaki's cock, he went back to kissing the boy's lips. The younger boy squirmed underneath him, never wanting to give in.

Misaki couldn't stand being controlled anymore. He bit down hard on Usagi-san lower lip, causing the older man to flinch. A trail of blood could be seen dripping from Usagi-san's lip to his chin. He wiped it away, leaving a red smear. That Misaki even dared to do that, he was really pissed.

'All right. Playtime's over. I intended to be nice and gentle to you but now you have really pissed me off.' The older man growled.

It was then, at that moment, that Misaki knew he was in trouble. The grey-haired man's normal calm look was replaced with a fierce one. His eyes showed that he would be merciless with Misaki.

Flipping the younger boy so his back was facing the seme, Usagi-san positioned his hardened manhood at the said boy's entrance. Not even bothering to prepare Misaki, he pushed his cock in one thrust until the hilt.

Misaki let out a gasp, some tears forming at his eyes. Usagi-san could feel the walls around his member clench. He knew that the boy was in pain yet he continued thrusting in and out at a fast pace.

Blood started trickling down the young uke's legs, a result from being taken so roughly. Misaki's hands clenched the bed sheets tightly. Suddenly, Misaki let out a loud moan. Knowing he had found a sweet spot, Usagi-san made sure to aim at that same spot every time.

Misaki tried to hold in his moans by biting on his arm. The older guy pulled his hair roughly, making Misaki's head bend backwards.

'Please… stop it…' Misaki cried out to the grey-haired man.

'Don't pretend you don't like it, Misaki. Your words don't seem to match your actions. I prefer your body more… It's more honest.' Came the seme's reply.

Usagi-san began stroking Misaki's cock, in time with his thrusts. Using his other free hand, he played with Misaki's nipples again. Misaki couldn't stand being teased in so many places.

Seeing Misaki's need to release, he began thrusting faster. Soon, Misaki hit his peak. He let out a loud moan as he came, all his cum splattered on the bed sheet. Feeling the walls clamping down on his cock even more, he gave a few more thrusts before releasing all his seed into Misaki's hole.

Exhausted, he lay down next to the younger boy. Misaki was still panting from the sex session they just had. He cringed from the pain of his sore hips. It was only then that Usagi-san realized the trail of blood on Misaki's legs.

He silently stood up from the bed and went to his closet to get a cloth. He wetted it and began wiping the blood. Just as he was about to finish, he could hear sobbing coming from the boy. He sighed.

'Why are you crying?' he asked. His tone was very gentle, but wasn't rough either.

'I w-want… to go back… home…' Misaki stuttered, afraid of being raped again by the domineering man.

'What are you talking about? This is your home now.'

After hearing that, Misaki snapped.

'This is not my HOME! I will never accept this.'

'Whether you want to accept it or not, this is reality. This is your home and you are mine. Understand that. I'm going out for a while. While I'm out, I want you to understand and accept it.'

And with that, Usagi-san threw on some clothes and walked out.

The young teen was fuming.

_Who does that man think he is?!_

He so desperately wanted to fight, to escape. But his eyelids started getting heavier and heavier.

_No… I can't sleep… Not now…_

It was long before sleep enveloped him.

* * *

Please review~! m(_ _)m


	3. Chapter 3

**Finally finished! Usagi-san will be nicer in this chapter~ Sorry if it seemed half-assed, I wasn't sure of this story anymore... I hope it'll get better in the future ~ Sorry, no lemon in this chapter... Please review?**

**Disclaimer : I don't own Junjou Romantica or their characters (except for my two OCs)**

**~Yuki**

* * *

Misaki, his eye twitching, and now standing next to Usagi-san, wondered what he was doing there. He was dressed up, in a suit, and he was feeling extremely uncomfortable. He sighed for what seemed like the umpteenth time that night.

And what made it worse? Was it because he was at a fancy dress party? Or maybe it was because everyone else was an adult and he seemed to be the only teen? Or maybe even because of the annoyed man standing beside him, who he was bound to forever? Maybe all three, and considering his luck, it may become even worse.

Now, then what was he doing here? He flashbacked to when he and Usagi-san had an argument just before coming here.

* * *

'What do you mean by that?'

Misaki slammed his hand down on the table, making his tea almost spill over the rim of its cup. The man sitting cross him, however, didn't even flinch. He continued sitting there, sipping his coffee calmly, as if there wasn't an exploding teen in front of him.

'It means exactly what it sounds like.'

'Why do I have to go? Why can't I just stay here?

Misaki was getting more and more impatient by the minute.

'Calm down, will you.'

'No, I will not.'

Usagi-san sighed and set down his coffee.

'You have to follow me so I can keep an eye on you. And also, you'll at least be more fun than talking to those people.'

'Then why do you even want to go?!'

You could practically see steam coming out of Misaki's ears.

'I have to. It's work related.'

'Then go by yourself.'

'Go, or be raped by me again?'

The older man smirked, knowing he had put the teen in a tight spot. Misaki puffed his cheeks, obviously not going for the latter choice. But, he was not giving in.

'I obviously don't wanna go…'

As soon as Misaki said that, he regretted it. He slapped a hand over his mouth, as his kidnapper advanced towards him. He felt himself being pushed onto the couch as the older man towered over him.

The older man unbuttoned Misaki's shirt revealing his pale body. Just as he was about to take of Misaki's boxers, the teen pushed him away.

'Wait!'

'What is it? You said you didn't want to go so…'

'…Fine. I'll go…' Misaki said reluctantly.

'Good. I've already prepared a suit for you.'

Misaki's eyes bulged at that comment.

'What?!'

'It's a fancy dress party. You have to wear a suit.'

'B-b-b-but…'

'So? Wear it and go or…?'

Usagi-san looked at the younger boy, knowing that he had won.

'I'll… wear it…'

Rather than getting raped, he'd rather go.

* * *

And half an hour later, here they were. Well at least, he was getting free food and drinks. He was tired of having to smile when Usagi-san met some people, and thinking excuses when they wondered why they were always together.

Just as he was wishing to be able to disappear, he heard someone call out his name. He turned to see a girl, in a beautiful pink dress, walking towards him. Something about her seemed familiar, that necklace she was wearing seemed familiar, and that's when it hit him.

'Ahh! Nacchan! I haven't seen you in a while.'

'You too, Misaki.'

Misaki was about to give her a hug when he got held back by his collar. He looked up and saw Usagi-san, holding his collar.

'What is your problem?' asked a very pissed Misaki.

'Ahh~ So this is the famous Usami Akihiko? Nice to meet you! I'm Shiroyama Natsuki, a childhood friend of Misaki.'

'I see. Nice to meet you Shiroyama-san.'

Usagi-san bowed politely and gave her one of his dazzling smiles which he used on women. Misaki stared at the changed man before him, praying that the girl wouldn't fall for this façade.

'Misaki, you've really grown up! When we last saw each other, you were this small.' She said, making gestures on how small Misaki used to be.

'Well of course I've grown up now. So, you're still wearing that necklace, huh?' Misaki took out his necklace from his shirt and showed her a necklace identical to hers.

'Of course! We promised to keep it forever, didn't we? So that we would be able to find each other again no matter what.'

Misaki blushed at that last sentence, his smile making Usagi-san feel jealous.

'Ahh, you know, Nacchan, I've li-'

He got interrupted halfway by a man calling for his childhood friend.

'Natsuki, this is where you were the whole time. I was worried you know.' The man said to her.

'Ahh, sorry, I just saw someone I know.' She replied to him, then turned to Misaki. 'This is my fiancé, Yamaguchi Aoi. Aoi, meet Takahashi Misaki.'

They exchanged brief greetings, before he dragged his fiancée away.

'Misaki?'

Usagi-san looked at Misaki, to find him with a sad expression on his face, almost on the verge of tears. Without uttering a word, he dragged Misaki outside to the balcony. The balcony overlooked a fountain, the statue of an angel in the middle spurting out water.

It all looked so magical, yet Misaki couldn't enjoy the sight, just having his hopes crushed mercilessly.

'You can cry if you want to, you know, Misaki…'

The young boy just shook his head. Usagi-san sighed, walked towards the boy and hugged him. Surprised, Misaki stood there, stiff, but relaxed after a while, letting the warmness envelop him.

After what seemed like hours later, Misaki untangled himself from the older man's embrace and looked over at the fountain. He took off the necklace which once he treasured very much, and whispering 'good-bye', he threw it into the fountain.

It hit the water, making a 'plop' sound, before sinking to the bottom. Usagi-san watched the whole thing happen, his eyes wide open. Before he could think, he jumped over the balcony, and into the freezing cold water of the fountain.

'EHHH?'

Misaki shrieked in horror when the older man jumped. He rushed to the balcony railing and looked over, searching frantically for him. He hated him, yes, but not to the extent of wanting him to die.

'U-usagi-san? Where are you?' Misaki shouted, calling for the man.

He stopped shouting when he heard a familiar chuckle from below. He saw a drenched Usagi-san, holding his necklace. He was very wet, but alive, nevertheless.

'Are you an idiot?!'

Usagi-san chuckled and then said, 'Maybe I am…'

* * *

The whole ride home was a quiet one. Neither one of them spoke, Usagi concentrating on driving and Misaki looking out of the window.

When they got back, Misaki offered to dry off Usagi-san, since it was partly his fault that the man had jumped in the fountain. He was still clutching the necklace, even though Misaki told him to just throw it away.

'Why? Why won't you throw it away?'

'Because it's mine now.'

Misaki sighed at that, knowing that whatever he said wouldn't get into the man's thick head.

After dying him off, Misaki said, 'I'll be going to bed first.'

The brown-haired boy lay down and turned his back to the older man. After a while, Usagi-san peeked over at Misaki's face, and sighed.

'I knew it…'

Misaki was crying, the tears falling and making the pillow wet. He couldn't seem to stop his tears now, once they were out.

'Misaki…'

It pained Usagi to see Misaki like this, but he wasn't sure what to do. Instead, he did what first came to his mind. He hugged the boy from behind.

'It's alright Misaki… You can cry all you want…'

Misaki turned and face Usagi, his bright green eyes looking at lavender ones. The tears kept falling, his face red.

'Why are you so nice to me now?'

Usagi-san said nothing, pulling the boy closer to him. For once, Misaki didn't push him away or struggle. He just lay there in his arms.

'I see that even you can be human…'

He whispered it so softly that he thought that the older man hadn't heard it, but of course, since he was Usagi-san, he heard it.

He chuckled softly. 'So I can be human too, huh?'

Misaki just kept quiet, just lying there until he fell asleep.

* * *

**Sorry for the suckish ending Dx Please review m(_ _)m**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the really short update this time x.x This week has been so busy that I haven't had time to update... ._. Please forgive me! m(_ _)m I can't believe school is starting next week already ~ Where has the holiday gone to? :c Oh and, there's an announcement at the bottom of the page, so if you guys don't want to read this chapter, just keep scrolling down to the bottom. It's really important, so please check it out, ok? ^_^**

**Disclaimer : I don't own Junjou Romantica and the characters...**

**~xxYuki**

* * *

Usagi woke up to see a sleeping Misaki in front of him. He thought back to last night, feeling quite pleased that Misaki finally showed his feelings in front of him.

His sleeping face now was so cute, but it wasn't peaceful. His eyes were red and puffy. He looked like he was in pain.

Usagi-san wanted to do something, anything, to relieve him of his pain. It hurt him so much to see Misaki like that.

Just then, the sleeping boy mumbled his childhood friend's name. His face, if possible, became even more pained.

Even though the older man felt pitiful and hurt for the said boy, it pissed him off, hearing him say that girl's name.

Reaching over to Misaki's face, he caressed it gently, rubbing his thumb over where his tears were falling down the night before. Misaki stirred a little in his sleep, but showed no sign of waking up.

Usagi-san wanted to make him forget everything. Slowly his hand made its way down to the boy's member.

Only a thin piece of fabric separated his hand and Misaki's cock. Usagi-san rubbed it slowly, before reaching his hand in and taking it out from the pajama bottoms.

Misaki groaned slightly in his sleep, his jaw clenching unconsciously. Usagi smirked in satisfaction.

Just a little bit more.

Unbuttoning Misaki's shirt, he fiddled with the boy's right nipple. Rubbing it, then flicking it, he made jolts of pleasure shoot through Misaki.

He bent his head down and bit the part right above Misaki's pink bud. He left a mark, a love bite, meaning 'he's mine'.

Misaki's eyes shot wide open at that. His eyes widened even more when he saw Usagi-san, his tongue licking his body, and his hand holding Misaki's member.

The older man gave him an innocent look, as if something like that was normal, and it happened every day. Misaki glared at him. If looks could kill, Usagi-san would have been dead by then.

'What are you doing so early in the morning?!' Misaki said through gritted teeth.

'Nothing.' Usagi-san said nonchalantly.

The older man then stood up, deciding not to do anything to the boy this time. Misaki, to say the least, was shocked. He thought he would be raped again, but thankfully, not this time.

'I'll prepare breakfast.' He mumbled.

One reason was because he knew that Usagi-san couldn't cook. Another was that he wanted to thank the man for the night before. But mainly because Usagi-san couldn't cook. He didn't want to die yet.

* * *

After Misaki finished preparing breakfast, they both sat to eat. Usagi-san was quite amazed. The meal that Misaki had cooked up looked quite good.

When he took a bite of his tamagoyaki, he realized that it was not only presentable, but also really delicious.

'It's really delicious, Misaki.'

'R-really?' Misaki blushed slightly.

'Yeah…'

They continued their meal in silence. After they were done eating, Misaki did the washing.

They were now sitting on the sofa, Usagi-san reading a book as 'research', and Misaki just staring into space.

Finally, the older man spoke up.

'Misaki… Are you still sad about… her…?'

'No…' Misaki managed a small smile, 'I'm fine now. Sorry for being so emotional last night…'

But that didn't convince Usagi-san at all. He knew it still hurt, even though Misaki didn't admit it.

'You were just like back then… Never truly admitting your feelings, Misaki.' He mumbled to himself.

'Huh…? What did you say?'

'Ne, Misaki… Do you remember…'

'Remember what?'

'…Never mind. Forget about it.'

He turned back to his book. Misaki was really confused now. This wasn't the first time Usagi-san had mentioned something like this.

Had Misaki really met him before?

But… that wasn't possible, right? He would remember, right? Right?

Honestly, he just wasn't sure. His childhood memories were quite fuzzy, except for the parts with Natsuki in them.

Maybe they had crossed each other in the streets? No, it couldn't be. Usagi-san talked as if he knew Misaki quite well.

But then, how could be not remember?

That one question swam around in his head. They drew possible answers but Misaki crossed them all out with his reasoning.

Suddenly, a boy's face popped into his mind. It was someone he had met a long time ago. He couldn't quite remember the boy's exact features.

Except for his lavender eyes… He looked up and his green eyes met lavender ones.

But… it couldn't be could it?

Misaki barely remembered anything, not even the boy's name, except for when he felt sad when he had left, moving to a new city. But when it was time to say good bye, he put on a brave smile and saw him off with a happy face.

'What is it, Misaki?'

Misaki realized he was still staring at Usagi-san's face, while daydreaming.

'N-nothing…'

'Do you finally remember, then?'

'Will you just tell me?!'

Misaki was losing his patience. He wanted to know so badly.

'No, you'll have to remember it yourself.'

Misaki finally snapped. He pulled at his hair, and his skin, until he was satisfied. Sighing, he sat back down on the couch.

He couldn't remember.

He wanted to know. Really, really bad. But Usagi-san wouldn't tell him.

What was he going to do?

And so, he didn't manage to sleep at all the whole night…

* * *

**So, if you guys really did read this crappy chapter, what did you think about it? ^_^ Please review and give your opinions~!**

**And here's the important announcement :**

**This story will be on hiatus for a while. I want to apologize to all my readers, especially to all the followers of this story, for this. I know that it's very sudden but it's unavoidable ^^"' I'm just not so sure about this story anymore... I don't really have any ideas on how to continue this.**

**But I hope that in the future, I'll be able to at least end it properly. Whether Misaki remembers, or how their relationship will end up, whether Usagi-san would tell him, I'll have to take some time to think about it.**

**Once again, I want to apologize for this sudden announcement. Thank you to all the people who have read or followed this story! I'm really grateful to all the kind words you have given to me. m(_ _)m**

**My other on-going story, 'Our High School Love Story', will still be updated as usual, so please check it out if you have the time! Thank you! ^_^**

**~xxYuki**


End file.
